Recently, the majority of electronic audio games let a player select the music to play and display falling index marks of a matching music sheet, when the player is supposed to correctly hit the index marks on a keyboard of his or her personal computer or buttons of an arcade for the falling index marks trying to successfully play the music. I.e., in order to play the music the player must use the on-board game buttons, instruments keyboards, a drum or drum system, or other types of control means for hitting the same in a timed manner when a music sheet index mark descends on the display down to its stationary evaluation area with the area showing a match with the index mark.
However, in the case of conventional game systems to run audio games, the display and control means are separated hindering a novice player to recognize from the display the timing of the stationary evaluation area showing a match with the music sheet index mark, when the player should hit the control means. Not only the difficulty of the player to know each time when a new index mark appears in the conventional audio games, but also there were the disadvantage of difficulty of the player to grasp the timing of the overlapped moment between the music sheet index mark and the evaluation area indication.